


Its time to play.

by StoriesFromTheStars



Series: SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober 2020) [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheStars/pseuds/StoriesFromTheStars
Summary: Prompt 5. Knife Play.SasuSaku Spooktacular. (Kinktober)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober 2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989259
Kudos: 9





	Its time to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 5. Knife Play.  
> SasuSaku Spooktacular. (Kinktober)

Sakura smiles seductively down at Sasuke and forcefully presses the sharp edge of her Kunai knife against the base of his throat. She feels his body tense and breathing pause as the metal touches his skin, and then his eyes flicker up to meet hers and darken. 

Sasuke had always loved Sakura being rough with him, but she had never introduced this type of play before. 

As he feels the cold, sharp metal press against his throat, he can't help but groan. He could feel his cock twitch beneath his trousers, and he desperately wanted to sink the throbbing flesh deep into his wife.

Sakura smiles deviously down at her husband and rubs her clothes core against his hardening length, her body shuddering from the friction. 

She ached for him, but she wanted to play first. Slowly she leans down and traces her tongue lazily over the metal of the blade, allowing it to catch his skin teasingly. 

"Hmm, you've been a naughty boy, haven't you, Sasuke?"

He hums, his throat pushing harder against the knife and he winces as the blade cuts him slightly. Sakura smiles and watches as bright red begins to appear on the edge of the knife. She shakes her head, her eyes peering up to stare at him in a warning. 

“You’re going to have to be careful, any sudden movements and you could get injured pretty badly.” 

He pushes his hips up against Sakura, and she groans, rubbing herself down against his hardened length. This type of play was turning him on more than she thought it would. 

“Hm, what am I going to do with you, Sasuke?”

She steps down from him, but the knife remains at his throat, the metal now streaked with the blood from the small cut. She hums and clicks her fingers.

“Take off your pants Sasuke Kun.”

She removes the knife, and he quickly obliges her command, his fingers unbuttoning and unclipping his belt. He quickly pulls down his trousers as Sakura pulls down her shorts and panties, exposing her soaked pussy to Sasuke. 

Sasuke groans at the sight of Sakura’s exposed core, but before he can move, a knife is pressed to his throat, keeping him in place. 

“What did I tell you?”

“Ah.”

He smirks at her, and she leans down to bite the side of his neck, her tongue grazing the drying blood. She straddles her husband’s waist and grinds herself against his length, allowing her juices to coat his throbbing cock. 

“I’m in charge, remember that.”

She moves the knife and places the point against his skin, trailing it down his neck and stopping at the vital point of his chest. He hums as she lifts herself and positions his cock at her entrance. 

“Keep still; I don’t want to slip.”

Slowly she sinks onto his length, clenching her core as she arches her back and moans. She would never tire of the feeling of her husband filling her, that she knew. 

Sasuke growls below her, and she looks at him and smiles. His teeth are grit together as his eyes bore into hers. Sakura can tell from that one look that he was trying to create a way to change position, his dominance was beginning to show and she glared at him, pressing the knife against him a little more forcefully. 

She could see him wince and released the pressure slightly.

“Don’t think about it Sasuke, you won’t win.”

She lifts herself and pushes back down, groaning as his cock twitched inside her. She could feel him hitting her cervix and groaned as the tip of his cock brushed her g-spot as she lifted herself back up. As she started moving and finding her pace, she felt the knife falter. She growled and removed the blade, discarding it on the floor with a clatter. 

Sasuke moaned and leant forward, finally placing his mouth against the side of Sakura’s neck. She whimpered as he held her waist and helped her movements. His teeth grazed the skin as she tensed around his cock. 

A fire was building within her, and Sasuke could feel this by the sudden change in her pace. He wanted to take control, help her get to her high, but he didn’t want to dominate her, not when she was riding him like this.

He had always loved Sakura on top; it drove him crazy when she dominated him, but at times where she was struggling, he had an urge to help. 

“Sakura, let me help you.”

She groans but nods, allowing him to slip out of her as he helps her stand. He leads her to the bed and bends her over the edge, pulling her ass back against his front. She groans as he instantly slips back into her, his cock hitting her deeper than what it had been previously. 

He hands fist the sheets, and she cries, and Sasuke begins to pound into her relentlessly. Every stoke of his cock inside her had her shuddering. Her orgasm was growing within her, and she yelped as he took her clit between his fingers and began rolling it.

He could feel her getting closer, so he put everything he had behind his next few thrusts, angling his hips differently as he pulled her back forcefully to meet his thrust. 

She cries out as it builds, her stomach tightening as she cries into the mattress. Sasuke growls and joins her in a release as she tightens around him, milking him entirely as he fills her with his seed. 

Her body shudders in pure delight, and her ears ring slightly as her legs tremble. She can feel Sasuke filling her, and it only aids in increasing her orgasm and sending her further over the edge. 

Both Sakura and Sasuke pant viciously, their bodies sore. Sasuke slips from within his wife and sits on the side of the bed, pulling her body onto his lap. His fingers caress her face and push back her hair. 

She smiles at him, and that smile makes him whole as he leans down to kiss her again.


End file.
